This invention relates to the game of golf. More particularly, it relates to a device for indicating the slope of the green and a method for compensating for that slope in order to achieve a more accurate putt.
The object of the game of golf is generally to complete each hole (and each round) with the fewest possible number of strokes. During each round, putting on the green accounts for a considerable share of a typical golfer's total strokes. Putting would not be nearly so difficult if the greens were fairly level and the golfer could hit an accurate approach shot. However, the opportunity to reduce one's score by sinking a short putt on level ground is a relatively rare. The reality is that longer putts and/or sloped greens are commonplace on challenging golf courses.
One of the major obstacles to accurate putting is reading the slope of the green. Although some existing devices can measure the slope of the green, none provide explicit directions for compensating for the slope. Once determined, the slope of the green must be compensated for when the putt is lined up. When the green is sloped, the ball must generally be directed uphill of the cup to allow for the uphill to downhill break.
The speed of the golf ball can also affect the degree to which the putt breaks. Generally, the greater the surface speed of the golf ball, the less noticeable the break will be. Therefore, depending on the speed of the ball, there is an array of possible paths for the ball to take in reaching the cup. As professional golfers know, the real trick is to pick a target line and putt the ball along that line with the proper speed to maintain the planned path to the hole.
The present invention is directed at the important step of establishing a target line along which to putt. Golfers often wonder three things about putting: 1) which way will the ball break? 2) how much? and 3) where should the ball be aimed? Assuming that the golf ball is propelled at a moderate or average speed, this invention provides consistent answers to all three questions, whereas the devices of the prior art have fallen short (or left, or right, or long).
By far the most common existing method of reading and compensating for the slope of the green is to kneel at various locations encircling the hole in an attempt to better understand the slope of the green. As might be expected, this method slows the game down. This technique is also substantially ineffective for golfers who are not professionals or more experienced amateurs.
There is a long-felt but unmet need for a device to indicate the slope of a golf green and method for compensating for that slope so that the golfer can putt accurately without spending an unreasonable amount of time. Some devices provide information about the slope of the green, but do not tell the golfer exactly how to compensate for the slope in lining up the putt.
Therefore, it is a primary objective of this invention to provide a device for lining up putts more accurately which represents an improvement over the prior art.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device for indicating the slope of a golf green and a method for compensating for that slope to improve a golfer's putting game.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a device which is lightweight and compact so that it may be conveniently carried by the golfer during the round of play.
A further objective of this invention is to provide an easy to use device for reading the slope of a golf green and a method of using the same which does not consume an unreasonable amount of time.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a method for indicating the slope of the green that does not rely on walking around the hole.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a device for indicating the slope of the green which is durable in use and easy to manufacture.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the description which follows.